inreallifefandomcom-20200214-history
Boy Band
Boy Band is ABC's reality television series that began on June 22, 2017. After thousands of singer auditions, the top thirty were chosen and flew to Los Angeles to audition for one of the 18 spots. With Rita Ora as the host of the music competition, the three judges called "architects" Emma Bunton, Nick Carter, and Timbaland critiqued each performance and determined which two contestants were up for elimination. Each episode featured a different theme, and the architects shuffled contestants to find the best combination of voices to perform. After the top eight contestants performed solo survival songs, American viewers at home voted live for their favorite to remain in the competition. In the finale, America's five favorite band members performed their new debut single, written by Justin Tranter. The group also won a recording contract with Hollywood Records.Finklestein, Sabrina. "Watch Emma Bunton, Nick Carter & Timbaland Seek Out the Next Big Thing for ABC's 'Boy Band': Exclusive". June 22, 2017. The show lasted about two months, ending on August 24, 2017. Brady mentioned that they worked 10-11 hours a day, and had a new song to learn on their days off.Hollywood Records Brady Tutton, Chance Perez, Drew Ramos, Sergio Calderon, and Michael Conor are revealed to be the winners of the show. Selection Process Contestant Eligibility The eligible age-range for contestants was fourteen to twenty-one years old. Initial Auditions When the top thirty contestants were chosen, they flew to Los Angles to audition in front of the the architects. Only eighteen spots could be filled, and twelve went home. Audience Voting After architects collectively decided which two (three in later episodes) boys were put up for elimination, the American audience voted live for which potential boy band member to save. Each week they voted using the "Boy Band Live" app.Live | Boy Band. ABC After the top eight contestants performed their solo performance, America voted over the ABC website for a 24-hour period, allowing a maximum of 1000 votes across a device."‘Boy Band’ — How To Vote For ‘Boy Band’ Singers, Only 5 Will Make It". 2Paragraphs. August 17, 2017. Series Overview A series where talented singers battle it out to become a member of the next great music sensation. And for the first time ever, viewers at home voted for their favorite five band members, live, creating a group America can truly call its own. Reception The first season of Boy Band averaged a 0.56 rating in the 18-49 demographic and 2.46 million viewers.Pena, Jessica. "Boy Band: ABC Series a Disappointment; Would You Watch Season Two?". TV Series Finale. August 10, 2017. The ratings have dropped since its premiere. In the live finale, the show collected 151 million votes.Lafayette, Jon. "IPowow Helps ‘Boy Band’ Draw 151M Viewer Votes". September 28, 2017. Controversy The general audience of the show disagreed with the architects' decisions at times, and felt that there was not enough black representation as there were only four of the thirty contestants.Vick, Megan. "Hey ABC, Here's How to Fix Boy Band". August 17, 2017Santilli, MJ. "Boy Band Episode 9 Semifinal Recap and Live Blog (VIDEOS)". August 17, 2017. Progress Chart : Top 5 Winner : The group won the challenge. : The contestant was in the bottom two or three. : The contestant was eliminated. Episodes Trivia ★ Contestants contacted had to sing/dance over Skype to the producers. The top 50 contestants met on April 10, 2017.Michael Conor (@MichaelConor). Twitter. April 10, 2018. ★ Brady and JHype were the youngest contestants on the show, being 15 and 14. ★ Cam Jackson was the first person Brady met. ★ In Real Life's favorite performances from Boy Band were: Reverb's "Stay" (Brady), Maxed's "Can't Take My Eyes Off You" (Drew), New Wave's "Jealous" (Brady), Third Wheel's "Fighter" (Michael and Chance)."In Real Life: Exclusive Interview Following Boy Band" | AfterBuzz TV. August 29, 2017. * Their favorite architect is Timbaland (Michael, Sergio, Brady) and Emma Bunton (Drew and Chance). ★ Drew did not like the "Despacito" performance, only because of his hair."In Real Life "How Badly" We Cringed LOL Moments!. YSBnow. April 20, 2018. ★ Michael's solo song performance was changed three times, originally "Billionaire" then switched to "Can't Hold Us" due to technical problems. He felt that it was his worse and least favorite performance.Michael Conor (@michaelbmoc). Instagram. August 22, 2017. ★ Chance noticed his voice crack in Awake's performance of "Without You". ★ Sergio and Brady agreed that their embarrassing Boy Band performance was performing "The Edge of Glory" due to the dance moves. References Category:Television shows